


同居物语

by mengmianluguo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengmianluguo/pseuds/mengmianluguo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者很磨叽，下一更不知道是什么时候。</p></blockquote>





	同居物语

羽生结弦，18岁，大学一年级生，正面临着人生大危机。

原先的室友决定搬去和女友同住，偌大的房子只剩羽生一人。

虽说家境优渥，但在羽生的认知里，一个普通大学生独租一套大房也未免太过奢侈。

同房东商量之后，羽生决定再找一个合租人。

租房小广告贴出去没几天便有人通过email联系了羽生，似乎是个是个容易相处的西班牙人。

「这回大概能提高口语水平了」他想，但转念又自我吐槽了起来「说不定还是继续抱着3DS跟耳机过日子。」

今天是约好上门看房的日子，由于羽生下午需要到便利店打工的关系，时间被约在了傍晚。

没想到临近约定的时间天色突然暗了下来，狂风暴雨刮得广告牌哗哗的响。

羽生托着下巴百无聊赖的望了望窗外，又抬头看看钟“大概是不会来了吧？”

 

门铃响了。

“USO！外国人怎么可能这么守时。”

当他透过猫眼看清门外人的时候，瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，头顶的呆毛也蹭的竖了起来。

身上已经湿透了，满脸泥水，看上去似乎是小卷毛的头发也耷拉着贴在头皮上，额头被磕了个口子，眼镜也碎了一边。表情看起来有点儿阴。

羽生的脑袋里突然闪过雨夜、飞车党、入室抢劫、杀人灭口等一系列关键词。

「论文还没写完学分还没拿到可不能就这么被杀人灭口了雅达哟T T」

“javier，javier FERNANDEZ。前两天刚联系过租房。”门外的人似乎也意识到了自己的窘态开了口。

羽生还是一脸警觉，但觉着让人在门口老杵着也不是个事儿，让邻居见着得以为收高利贷的来了，就把他让进屋，租不租的好歹先给他处理一下那一脸乱七八糟的东西。

 

这么想着羽生打开了门，“先擦擦脸？”他对javier说，转身去找了条毛巾出来。

“谢谢。”javier摘下眼镜接过毛巾，“不好意思弄脏了屋子，不过也真是奇怪，这么大个地方竟就一家租房广告。”透过毛巾传来的声音有些闷。

「可不就只有我一家么剩下几张都是我亲手撕的，这不行业垄断立刻就遭报应了么……T T」羽生低头哭丧着脸着。

“谢谢你的毛巾。”javier把毛巾递了回来，作为颜控的羽生抬头的瞬间就决定拍板把房子租给javier。

正了正自己姿势，javier开口道：“那么我们来谈谈关于租房的细节问题吧，请问羽生小姐呢？”

“哈？！”即使看不到也能感受到对面的羽生头顶蹦出三个跳动的问号。

javier掏出口袋里皱巴巴的广告纸，上面除了租房信息外还被花花绿绿的画上了小蘑菇，还贴上了羽毛，“我是说，写这份租房广告的羽生小姐呢，我想，租房的事需要跟她谈吧？”

强忍住抽javier一耳瓜子的欲望，羽生默默念了三遍「对美人要有礼貌对美人要有礼貌对美人要有礼貌」，边给javier上药边问“为什么会觉得写这份租房信息的是个女孩子？”

“会把简单的租房广告装饰成这样的也只有年轻的女孩子了吧？”javier抬头望着羽生的眼睛用手指了指纸面。

“不过也多亏了这些花花绿绿的画我才能老远就看到这张广告。”他不好意思的笑笑，又指了指自己的眼镜“不爱戴眼镜，那太碍事了。”

羽生凑近javier，一字一顿道“我就是你口中的羽生小姐，羽生结弦。”

javier被惊得坐直了身子，不想碰到了伤口“疼疼疼疼！”

斜视javier一眼，羽生收拾起手边的药箱，努了努嘴蹦出两个字“活该。”

“抱歉抱歉，我并没有什么别的意思，只是觉得会这么做的应该是女孩子，不不不，我是说我没有想到你是个男孩子，也不对……”javier懊恼的抓抓脑袋“该怎么说呢？”

看着捂着额头拼命道歉的javier，羽生倒也没撑住，哈哈笑着拍了拍javier的肩。

“好了，我知道你没有任何意思，那么接下来，我们是不是该谈谈正事了？”他扬了扬手里的广告纸。

 

谈话很顺利，他们决定下周末就签租房合同。

“需要付点定金么？”javier问道。

羽生突然想恶作剧一下，他指着javier的脸一脸认真的说“你让我亲一下就算是定金了怎么样？”

这回轮到javier瞪大眼睛梗起了脖子。

“开个玩笑而已，别紧张。”羽生抿起了嘴。

“你是个有趣的人。”

“你也是。”

 

刚送走javier，羽生又打开门探出头来，“对了，我并不是那边的人哦。”

=================人称我为分界线=================

key word小段子：恶作剧

 

羽生最近迷上了恶作剧，拨出一个号码只响两声便挂断，这让一向被当做乖孩子的他感受到了别样的乐趣。

当然，被恶作剧的对象自然只有他的师兄，可怜的西班牙人javier FERNANDEZ。

虽说羽生特地挑选拨号的时间，既不会打扰到javier与好友的游玩也不会妨碍他休息，但也让javier不堪其扰。

当远在西班牙休假的javier又一次接到骚扰电话后，当即决定提前回到加拿大处理他的师弟。

javier轻松的把他的师弟从冰场拎回了公寓。

然后呢？然后啊……

羽生被他的师兄调成了震动模式呗。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者很磨叽，下一更不知道是什么时候。


End file.
